


Hair Washing

by I_am_a_closet_fanfic_fiend



Series: Bucky Barnes Drabbles [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Hair Washing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:49:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26488201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_am_a_closet_fanfic_fiend/pseuds/I_am_a_closet_fanfic_fiend
Summary: Tumblr request for intimacy prompts.
Relationships: Bucky Barnes/Reader
Series: Bucky Barnes Drabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1925596
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	Hair Washing

**Author's Note:**

> sheerioasteroidpanda asked:
> 
> Ok so! I love the washing hair prompt cause ya know... barber and what not. So like thatd be adorable. Even more so if it was like, they were the ONLY person who let touch their hair type stuff
> 
> Thank you for this request I loved it and sorry it took forever my brain went 9 million directions with this. It’s a little longer than a drabble so I put a read more. I hope you enjoy!

You were curled up on the couch eating doritos and watching Queer Eye waiting for your best friend to come see you. The team had gotten back a few hours ago and you knew he would debrief and shower before he came over. 

“Well aren’t you a sight for sore eyes.” 

You jumped in spite of yourself and turned your head to yell at him only to stifle a laugh when you saw his appearance. 

“Bucky, what happened to your hair?” 

It was sticking up every which way. He looked like Doc Brown. 

His cheeks turned pink. 

“Got something nasty in my hair. Had to wash it with industrial grade stuff. And well…” 

“Oh no. You poor thing.” 

You un-cocooned yourself and hurried over to him, wrapping him in a hug. 

“I missed you so much, doll,” he whispered as he buried his face in the crook of your neck. 

“I missed you too, Buck. Come on, let’s go sit down for a little while.” 

He nodded against you and you felt him straighten up, scooping you up with him and taking you to the couch. He settled with you in his lap. This was new.

“Are you alright?” you asked quietly, worried about squirming too much. 

“A few bumps and bruises. Nothing that won’t be gone by morning. Might have to chop the hair though.” 

“Noo, you can’t,” you pouted. “I love your hair.” 

“I’m not sure it will ever be the same.That stuff made my scalp itch. And I’m not keeping the Einstein hair.” he chuckled. 

“I bet it just needs to get washed a few times. My best friend’s hair looked like that after she teased it once for an 80’s themed party.” 

“I hate washing my hair. It always gets stuck in my plates,” he grumbled. 

You had to laugh. He may be a deadly assassin but sometimes he pouted like a little kid. 

“I could wash your hair.” 

His pout turned into a smirk. 

“You wanna shower with me, doll?” 

You ignored the flash of heat and the mental image that brought and smacked his arm. 

“Uggh, no. You don’t have to be naked for me to wash your hair. You perv. I meant like at a salon.” 

“Oh. That makes sense,” he murmured, seemingly embarrassed. “I’ve never been to one.” 

Of course he hadn’t. He didn’t really trust people yet apart from you, Steve, and Sam. 

“Oh, it feels so good. Do you want to try it?” 

“You don’t have to.”

“I want to. Please?” 

You batted your eyelashes at him. 

“Sure. If you don’t mind.” 

“Of course not. Just give me a few minutes to get set up.” 

“Thanks, doll.”

“My pleasure.”

You hurried to the bathroom, glad that you’d just cleaned it. You decided it would be best to use the bathtub instead of the sink because that was just not going to work.

You rolled up a towel to cushion his neck and a one for your knees.

“Alright, come on in,” you called.

Bucky walked in looking a little apprehensive. 

“So how is this gonna work?” 

“I’m gonna have you sit here and lean back.”

He eased himself onto the ground and shuffled until his neck rested on the rolled up towel after you’d placed another towel around his shoulders. Taking down the shower head you started the water until it was at the right temperature and then you began wetting down his hair.

“Does the water feel okay?” 

“Perfect,” he hummed. 

You couldn’t help but smile when Bucky relaxed as you started lathering his hair. You took your time, making sure to massage his scalp.

“Sorry. You’re gonna smell like lavender.” 

“Don’t apologize. I love that smell. It reminds me of you.” 

You bit your lip, glad his eyes were closed so he couldn’t see the smile you were fighting. He didn’t seem to notice the little sighs he was letting out as you worked your magic.

After the first rinse, his hair still felt stiff so you lathered him up again. You noticed over time that his body became more and more lax. 

Once you’d rinsed out the shampoo you started working the conditioner in.

“All set,” you announced when you turned off the water.

You wrapped the towel around his hair as he sat up, sporting a lazy grin.

“Did you enjoy that?” you giggled.

“That felt amazing. Thank you, doll.” 

He leaned over and kissed you on the cheek. 

“Thank you for always taking care of me,” he whispered, eyes downcast. 

You lifted his chin with your finger. 

“You deserve to be taken care of. And I’m glad that I’m the one who you let help.” 

“I love you.” 

“I love you too.” 


End file.
